Treason
Logan, a Uniform at each elbow, ambles into a familiar office tucked in an out-of-the-way corner of the 'Dome. He parks in the lone visitor's chair, gets comfy-ish. The Uniforms flank the door. The Suit behind the desk shuffles papers. Logan sprawls, taps the pads of his thumbs together, studies the ceiling for three minutes. The Suit sets aside their papers, says without actually looking at Logan, "We know what you did." Quirks an eyebrow. "I've done lots of things. Which thing're we talking about?" "Miss Collocott is no longer in our custody." "Oookay." "Someone abducted her from our Medical facility and smuggled her to a temporarily-unknown location. We know /'you' told someone where to find her: the question is, who. So," Steeples their fingers. "Who did you tell?" "No one." Logan shrugs. "I haven't had a clue where Blossom is since you and yours hauled her outta this office, so I couldn't 've told anyone anything." "Do you know who did this?" Logan ponders. "Well?" "What?" "Do you have any idea who kidnapped Miss Collocott?" "You're wasting time asking me. Kidnapping's more your thing, ay?" Shrugs helplessly. The Suit counts to three. "But if I /'had' to take a guess, there's only one person in my circle of acquaintance who could pull this off." "And they are ...?" "I call 'em 'Stabby'." "Stabby." "Yea, 'cause they stabbed me." The Suit counts to five. "What else do you know about this individual?" "Nothing." "Nothing." Logan flicks his eyes around the room. "Do you hear that echo?" Counts to ten. "You know nothing about this individual beside the fact they stabbed you." "Well, duh. Why would I want anything to do with the person who gave me this—" Holds up his hand{, turns it to and fro}. "—by leaving me pinned to a table for an hour?" "Yet, you'll share classified personnel data with them." "I didn't know I /'had' any—" Makes air quotes. "—'classified personnel data' to share. I don't even have a key to my own room." The Suit sighs. "You told 'Stabby' where to find Miss Collocott[." "I didn't tell anyone where Blossom was. I couldn't have since. I. Don't. Know." "Yet Miss Collocott's location wasn't a mystery to this someone." "Which must /'really' be pissing you off, considering." "You] assisted a kidnapping." Logan rolls his eyes. "Aren't you listening? I /'said' Stabby /'could've' rescued Blossom. I haven't talked to Stabby since they stabbed me." "Have you check out her family? For all I know, they have Triad connections. Maybe Stabby found out from them." ""You believe that this—" The Suit says the word like it's physically repulsive. "—'Stabby' is Chinese?" Logan half shrugs. "Freak sure moved like a ninja." "So they're Japanese?" "I dunno." Grins. "I tend to confuse my Asians." The Suit leans forward. "Stop playing games, Ranger. You assisted in the abduction of Miss Collocott from a Corps medical facility, where she was being treated for a life-threatening disease. You may—" "I really /'wish' I had, but I had nothing to do with it." Clears their throat. "You may have cost your friend her health or even her life. I hope you will be able to sleep with that knowledge." "So-ci-o-path. I sleep like the dead." The Suit pinches the bridge of their nose. "We /'will' find your contact /'and' Miss Collocott. In the meantime, you are confined to quarters except for required attendance events. No leaves. No day passes. No volunteer hours at the daycare." Logan waves a hand dismissively. "Cool, cool. I can do all that reading I've been meaning to do." "And no contact with Ranger Macrossan," sneers the Suit. "Aw, now you're getting personal." The Suit glowers. Logan raises an eyebrow. "We 'bout done?" "Yes," sighs the Suit, "we're done. You're dismissed." Opens a folder and shuffles papers. Logan pushes to his feet, nods to the Suit and the Uniforms, saunters out the door. The Uniforms fall into step at his elbows, shepherd him straight back to his quarters. "Thanks, Officers," says Logan, saluting. They scoff, head off. Logan waits for silence, deflates, rubs his neck. "Jack!" From Jack's room, ""Gimme a sec!"" Footsteps approach. Logan collapses on the couch, rests his chin on his hands. Jack drops in beside him. "Yea?" "'m grounded. You're gonna be wrangling beans on your own for a bit." Sighs, "What'd you do this time?" "They think I talked to someone without their permission." Jack pales. "Do they—" "They've got nothing." Shrugs. "They're being petty 'cause they can't shove me around." "Yea, they don't have as much leverage on you as me." "'s good one of us still has some wiggle room." "Yea." Jack swallows. "Baby's gonna be heartbroken." Deep breath. "It's temporary. They'll let me come back eventually." Eyes flutter shut. "Keep an eye on Baby for me 'til then." "'ll do my best." A weak chuckle. "It's gonna be four-on-one out there. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it." "You've dealt with giant monsters. And me." Settles back. "Pretty sure you'll manage." "Maybe. Monsters don't pout when they have to wait for piggyback rides, though." Logan snorts. "Ooo ... that's /'definitely' tougher to take than a Kaiju." Squeezes Jack's shoulder. "Best of luck with that." Jack rolls his eyes, sighs. Original text Logan, a Uniform at each elbow, ambles into a familiar office tucked in an out-of-the-way corner of the 'Dome. He parks in the lone visitor's chair, gets comfy-ish. The Uniforms flank the door. The Suit behind the desk shuffles papers. Logan sprawls, taps the pads of his thumbs together, studies the ceiling. "We know what you did," says the Suit, lifting their head. Quirks an eyebrow. "I've done lots of things. Which thing're we talking about?" "We know you shared classified operational data with people unaffiliated with the PPDC." Leans forward. "That is /'treason'." "I didn't know I /'had' any—" Makes air quotes. "—'classified operational data' to share. I don't even have a key to my own room." The Suit sighs. "You assisted a kidnapping." Logan's eyebrows climb to his hairline. "I thought that was your line of work." Smirks. "Afraid of competition?" The Suit pinches the bridge of their nose. "You are in contact with the party which abducted Officer Carlisle from a Corps medical facility, where, I might add, she was being treated for a life-threatening disease. /'You' are the one who revealed her location. You may—" "You're kidding, ay?" scoffs Logan. "I haven't had a clue where Marcie is since you and yours hauled her outta this office, so I couldn't 've told anyone anything." Clears their throat. "You may have cost your friend her health or even her life. I hope you will be able to sleep with that knowledge." Rolls his eyes. "So-ci-o-path. Don't. Care." The Suit visibly counts to ten, then steeples their fingers, eyes dark. "We /'will' find your contact /'and' Officer Carlisle. In the meantime, you are confined to quarters except for required attendance events. No leaves. No day passes. No volunteer hours at the daycare." Logan waves a hand dismissively. "Cool, cool. I can do all that reading I've been meaning to do." "And no contact with Ranger Macrossan," sneers the Suit. "Aw, now you're getting personal." The Suit glowers. Logan raises an eyebrow. "We 'bout done?" "Yes," sighs the Suit, "we're done. You're dismissed." Opens a folder and shuffles papers. Logan pushes to his feet, nods to the Suit and the Uniforms, saunters out the door. The Uniforms fall into step at his elbows, shepherd him straight back to his quarters. "Thanks, Officers," says Logan, saluting. They scoff, head off. Logan deflates, rubs his neck. "Jack!" From Jack's room, ""Gimme a sec!"" Footsteps approach. Logan drops onto the couch, stretches out, folds his hands behind his head. "Yea?" "'m grounded. You're gonna be wrangling beans on your own for a bit." Sighs, "What'd you do this time?" "They think I talked to someone without their permission." Jack pales. "Do they—" "They've got nothing." Shrugs. "They're being petty 'cause they can't shove me around." "Yea, they don't have as much leverage on you as me." "'s good one of us still has some wiggle room." Jack swallows. "Baby's gonna be heartbroken." Deep breath. "It's temporary. They'll let me come back eventually." Eyes flutter shut. "Keep an eye on Baby. They'll probably try to use this." "Oh. Yea. 'll do my best." A weak chuckle. "It's gonna be four-on-one out there. I'm not sure I'll be able to handle it." "You've dealt with giant monsters." Cracks an eye. "And me." Settles back. "Pretty sure you can manage a few anklebiters." "Maybe. Monsters don't pout when they have to wait for piggyback rides, though." Logan snorts. Category:Ficlet Category:Logan Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Suits Category:Jackson Category:Suits (ficlet) Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Blossom (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:PPDC's complete control over outside contact Category:This PPDC isn't good people Category:DCaMP (mention) Category:PPDC's punishment-reward system Category:Baby and Logan are buds Category:Bubbles (mention) Category:PPDC's complete control over inside contact Category:Uniforms Category:Uniforms (ficlet) Category:Liu (mention)